Waiting
by Shi Ryuu
Summary: Xelloss/Lina story-Xelloss is confused. Zelas is pissed. L-sama is intrigued, and Lina is in the dark about it all. Can Xelloss go through with his latest orders?(fixed ch6)
1. Waiting Part 1

I don't own Slayers...if i did, i probably wouldn't be writing crappy sappy fanfiction about a non-cannon couple. ^.^ *waves her Zarbi couples forever banner wildly* Anywho, don't sue me. I have nothing. I'm an art student! 

The girl snuck away from the campsite and into the trees. Her youngest companion was on watch so she didn't have to be to careful, but years of living on the road had ingrained in her the instinctual caution of someone who knows a slight slip-up could cause one their life. Only one being saw her departure, and he was meant to. They had met deep in the heart of the forest nearly every night since the incident a few weeks ago had uncovered their mutual loneliness. Each was what the other needed; both of them had kept their souls locked tightly away from the world, presenting a mask to even their closest companions, but they had delved into each others disguises and found the truth of what they each were down in the depths of their souls where neither had ever let anyone else go. It had been far too long since either had been so open with another individual, and so to each the other had become a priceless gift. 

The red head sat by the stream and listened to the sounds of the night creatures and the running water gently caressing the rocks in its path as it flowed. She often felt like the water, (though most would compare her with its opposite element), her life carving the most direct route to whatever she wanted, slipping easily over the rocks and obstacles in her way and carving a path in the world as she went. The moonlight cast silver shadows over the soft grass on the bank and she shivered slightly in the nighttime breeze. Where was he? 

She was answered as a cloak settled over her shoulders, quickly warding off the chill, and gentle hands slid down her arms to encircle her tiny waist. A genuine smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she felt his breath hot on the column of her throat and his soft lips press a tender kiss just behind her ear. 

"Waiting for someone in particular Lina-chan?" he whispered as he had that night, and every night that they had met like this. His velvety voice sent a pleasant chill down her spine and she smiled turning in his arms to snake her own petite hands up over his shoulders. 

"You say that every night." She whispered tilting her face up for a kiss. His mouth met hers and a moment later she parted her lips for his gently probing tongue. The kiss was slow and she melted into his arms her body pressing tightly to his. His hands slowly caressed her back through the short yellow tunic she wore over her normal tight maroon pants. 

"Perhaps, but it gets such a delightful reaction from you." He quipped against her mouth, then teasingly nibbled on her lower lip. His hands slipped beneath the fabric of her shirt and he fell backward pulling her down on top of him. 

The moon had moved several degrees across the sky when they lay still at last in each other's arms. Lina's head rested comfortably on his wiry but sculpted chest, her face nestled in the crook of his neck. "Ashiteru, Xell-kiobito." She whispered as she fell asleep, protected in his embrace. 

His eyes widened and the drowsiness left him abruptly. He gazed down at the fire-y beauty asleep, her body twined intimately with his, and felt his heart flutter in a slowly becoming familiar, way. His hands moved of their own accord to gently stroke the liquid fire of her hair, and he thought back to the night he had first experienced the oddly pleasant sensation, and he smiled. "Mine…" he whispered into her silken tresses, "All mine…" at least until Zelas-sama orders me to finish it...for the first time in ages he regretted having to fullfill his duties, it was only a matter of time now...living as long as he had, had taught him well to cherish the present and the past...With the present asleep in his arms, he retreated into memory.   


=============

  
(flashback)   
He hadn't been able to stand another moment of the Sugar Princess's cavity causing speeches. Amelia had practically oozed positive energy tonight and it was giving him a migraine just being near her. He had noticed Lina sneak off earlier but hadn't thought anything about it, as she had been doing that quite a bit lately, thus he wasn't all that surprised to find her sitting alone on a hillside overlooking the campsite. What did surprise him were the trails of sparkling tears trailing down her face, and the strange pang he felt from the wave of sorrow which hit him a moment after. He got none of the satisfaction he normally would have received from the same emotion coming from one of the others and it puzzled him. What puzzled him more was why the spunky sorceress would be crying in the first place. 

"Waiting for someone in particular Lina-chan?" he had asked, startling her from her reverie. She didn't bother trying to hide her tears from him, she knew he was far to perceptive not to have noticed them already. 

"Aren't we all?" She had asked, not bothering with her supposedly "normal" reaction of beating the shit out of him for interrupting her. What would be the use? His eyebrow quirked cutely at her and she felt a stirring she hadn't experienced for a very long time. 

She buried her face back in her arms, which were propped up on her knees and determined to ignore him, but he had other ideas. "Come now Lina-chan…this isn't like you. Care to share?" He plopped down beside her and draped his cloak over her shoulders when he noticed she had come away without hers and was shivering. 

"And I suppose its normal for a demon to be trying to comfort a pathetic excuse for an unattractive human girl?" she retorted lifting her eyes to his which were open for a change. 

"Unattractive? Where ever did you get that idea?" he looked genuinely puzzled. She was one of the most alluring mortals he had ever seen, and he had seen quite a few. 

She looked at him oddly for a moment and mumbled something about "damn-fruity-mazoku teasing her." Before turning away from him again. "Leave me alone Xellos. I don't need your shit tonight." 

Something about the way she said the word "alone" hit home with him, and he found his himself acting without conscious thought. His hand fell lightly on her shoulder and the other reached up to gently cup her face, turning her to meet his gaze. "On the contrary my little Lina-chan, I think I am exactly what you need tonight." 

Her eyes widened as he slowly lowered his face to hers leaving her ample time to pull away or inflict serious bodily harm on his person, if she truly wanted to. Something in her made her resist the urge to fireball him on the spot, and let his lips ever so gently brush against hers before pressing themselves tenderly against her mouth. Something, perhaps the same something as before, slid her arms up to pull him closer, and parted her lips for him when his tongue gently probed for an opening, and something recognized the need for an understanding spirit in his opened eyes when he slowly pulled back. "If I didn't know better," she whispered huskily against his lips, "I'd say, mazoku or not, you were looking for the same thing as I am…" 

"Perhaps, we are even more alike than we think, behind our masks, ne?" He was slowly pushing her backward to lay in the grass, and she, interestingly enough was pulling him down atop her. 

"Stay with me tonight, Xellos. I don't want to be alone anymore, and for once I don't want to pretend, and I don't think you do either…" Her fingers were running through the purple silken strands of his hair. There was something about him tonight; something that began to fill that gaping emptiness within her. "Please?" 

Her eyes pleaded with him, and he wondered how she knew what he had been feeling. Demons weren't supposed to get lonely, weren't supposed to yearn for the companionship of a lover, but he always had. He had always been an exception to the Rules. He had had countless lovers in the past, but none of them like Lina-chan, none of them caused that odd stirring within his chest… 

He wanted her, he wanted to protect her and make love to her and claim her. He wanted to keep her safe forever, and at the same time some part of him wanted to break her completely. His hands longed to bring her ultimate pleasure, and at the same time rend her fragile body to shreds for doing this to him. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself, desire rising inside of him as he met her ruby gaze. The conflicting emotions channeled themselves into passion, he would deal with the confusing feelings later; he had other needs right now. 

His lips met hers again, hungrily this time; his hands roamed freely over her still clothed body and she made no protests, indeed her own fingers began to wander tentatively after a moment. He pinned her to the ground in unspoken agreement, while his fingers worked to rid her of her shirt. He felt a sudden rise of reluctance from her and it was then he realized she was a virgin. He stilled his advances and looked into her eyes again, "Why give me this gift Lina-chan?" unspoken was the word "mazoku" in his speech, he breathed incredulously, somewhere berating himself for acting like the chimera. 

She bit her lip and looked away for a moment then brought her eyes back up to his and reached up to trace the planes of his face tenderly with her fingertips, she found herself repressing a giggle as her caress elicited something close to a purr from him. "Who else would I give it to? Who else would understand?" she asked softly, noting once again how utterly beautiful his eyes were and wondering why he hid them away from the world so often. "I want this…I--I want-- why do you follow us Xellos?" She suddenly asked. 

He blinked in surprise and chuckled, "Are you saying you want me to fu--"something in him wouldn't allow him to call this a simple roll in the hay, if you will, it didn't seem right, or rather, this seemed like so much more, "--to take your virginity, for the same reason I follow you?" Could it be she knew all along about his strange obsession with her? A mortal with so much power, a gorgeous mortal with the will of a dark lord who could command the power of the Mother herself…who could bind a General Priest to her without the use of a spell…L-sama what was he feeling? Her eyes softened beneath him and a sudden urge overcame him, not to merely take her, but to pleasure her, to give her an experience like none she had ever had before. By the Dark One, he wanted to make love to her… 

The gentle tug at his shirt, freeing it from his pants, and her tiny fingers slipping teasingly up the skin of his chest had wiped away the rest of his doubts. He had been with her as he had never been with anyone else in all his millennia of existence. He had been with her not just to please himself, but to equally make her happy, and it had been just as good, no, better knowing he had pleased her as well. And as he had held her that night, away from camp and the others, he had watched her sleep and decided, whatever it was that she did to his emotions, he liked it…He liked it a lot, and that scared him. 


	2. Waiting Part 2

Waiting part 2

[insert boring standard disclaimer here] Please review. I have several parts of this done if you want more of it, let me know! =) 

Xelloss found himself roused by the chirping of birds and a ray of sunlight falling stubbornly into his eyes. After the initial internal cussing, something clicked in his mind. Sunlight should not have hit him from his bed in the campsite, he was always careful about that. The second thing to click in his mind was that his Lina-chan was still sleeping peacfully in his arms...That was nice...that usually didn't happen...That shocked him completely awake. 

His abrupt upright movement woke Lina, and she darted awake as well. "Xell--" then she noticed their location. 

"I'm sorry Lina-chan! I must have fallen asleep." he winced. Baka Xel! You were supposed to return her to the camp before the chimera's watch! 

"Xelloss!" his beautiful Lina-chan was blushing, and it had an angry twinge to it. "They are going to know about us when they wake up and find us both gone...If they haven't already!" 

He couldn't help himself, her anger was delicious, and her mouth so inviting. His lips darted in to silence her and his fingers ran themselves through her cascading tresses. When he finally decided to let her up for air, he quirked an eyebrow at her and opened one of his gemstone eyes. "I truely didn't mean for this to happen Lina-chan..." He leaned towards her, his mouth pressed to her ear, "But such a mistake was worth it, to wake with you still in my arms..." She can't possibly be mad at me after that schpeel. 

Lina sighed and nuzzled his neck tenderly. "I can't possibly be mad at you after that load of crap." she whispered. 

Close enough. He grinned. 

"Ah, but i meant it." He said, and really did. The warmth and comfort of the small body nestled beside him when he woke left him feeling wonderful, light, almost heady...he felt invincible. 

She smiled at him with that cute little mouth, and it set his mind on other things that particular part of her anatomy could do to make him tingle like that. 

She caught the look in his eyes, eyes he opened just for her, and wished they had time. Their time was always so short together...to short. "Xel...we have to get back." she said, attempting to rise and get dressed, a deep note of regret in her voice. There was nothing better she'd rather do than stay the day with him on this creek bank, but it was best to get the confrontation with the others done as soon as possible. 

The mazoku priest stood with fuild, cat-like grace and drew her into his arms before she could protest. His teeth took tiny nibs along her jawline, and his fingers traced delicate patterns along her spine. "Shh now, my Lina-chan...what's done is done, ne? Might as well be together a little longer.." His voice was deep with lust, and a few other emotions the sorceress couldn't quite place...they sounded dark though, and she didn't like it, the urge to comfort him and rid him of those dark emotions overcame her better judgement. 

The way he held her so tightly to his body, and the sweet nothings he was whispering in her ear, broke down the last of her resolve, and once more they fell together into the mossy loam of the bank. 

The sun was at it's zenith when she once more lay sleeping in his embrace. He closed his eyes against the light, and burried his face in her hair. The utter bliss of their union had washed away his earlier euphora, and now only those baser emotions remained, reminding him that things would not always be so bright. 

"How can I do it Lina-chan?" there was an odd lump in his throat. "Soon Zelas-sama will order me to end your brillant spark of life...to make you into a creature of the dark. Heartless like all the others, like I was until you gave me yours..." 

A single silent tear slipped from his closed lids to catch momentarily on his lashes, before wetting her hair with it's moisture. "Ashiteru, Lina-chan." He whispered, knowing he'd do what needed to be done, when the time came...and that he would live all eternity regretting the decision. "Ashiteru." he belatedly repiled to her sleepy comment from the previous night. The single spot of water in her hair would be the only sign of his sorrow when she awoke. He was, after all, a mazoku, but for now, while she slept in his arms, feeling falsely safe and secure, he could leave that aside, and be simply her lover, if only for a time.   


==================

  
Zelgadis paced the entire circumfrance of the clearing they had called 'home' last night for the tenth time that morning. "Where are they Amelia?! You were on watch! You should have been more alert! There's no telling what that Mazoku bastard is doing to her right now!" he raged. 

Oh Lina...if he's touched you... 

"Zelgad--Zelgadis-san...Gomen--I...I didn't see either of them leave!..bu-but Lina-san can take care of herself! We'd have heard something if he had--" Amelia started to protest. 

"Not if he teleported her somewhere!" the worried chimera cut her off before she could finish. "You can't have missed the way he's been staring at her lately! Like--like some sort of possesion!" A worried Zelgadis without his morning cup of Joe threw his back against a tree and sank down to the ground, burring his face in his hands. "L-sama, what if he's hurt her?" his voice was quite again now. Such show of emotion was unlike him, he knew, but this was Lina. Lina who had salvaged his soul from fitting the monstrous outside his Grandfather had cursed him with. Lina who gave him a chance, and called him 'friend' even after he had treated her life and everything else as secondary to his cure. Lina who he hadn't had a chance to tell his feelings to yet... 

Amelia's hand on his shoulder startled him out of his reverie. "Zelgadis-san..." her voice was low with her own sadness, barely hidden. "I have noticed the way he's been looking at her...and I'm not blinded by feelings for her so much as to ignore her returning those looks." Her head was turned down and to the side preventing him from seeing her face, but he thought he saw sunlight sparkle off of tear drops welling in her eyes, before the impact of what she had said hit him. "Lina couldn't possibly--" 

Couldn't possibly what, Zel...have feelings for a mazoku? At least he /looks/ human...   


==============

  
Entwined with his petite lover on a stream bank, half a mile from the camp, Xelloss dreamed, a dream so vivid it spoke of portends. 

A horrible moonsoon of Power and Energy raged around them, Lina's tingy figure huddled pathetically into his arms. In the dream he knew she was hurt, badly, struggling to survive, and he frantically fed her his own life energy in vain hopes of giving her enough to heal herself. He caught brief glimpses of creatures to horrible, or beautiful, to name in the shape of the swirling oddly silent, tempest, and tried to sheild the precsious burden in his embrace from the sights. 

Above them stood a woman in feirce golden glory, looming over them in stark metallic relief to the chaos of the storm. Her white, almost greecian robes were the only things not desturbed by the horrible belam all around them. The three figures seemed perched in the eye of the very End itself. Her voice fell on their ears like honey laced knives, her stotic face in sharp contrast to the words she spoke directly into his mind. 

"In the beginning I created the three races, and into each I put a different heart. Demon, Dragon, and Human, kept separate, different in their similarities." 

"Into the Dragon's I placed hearts of diamond. Pure and strong, reflecting the light poured into it, the diamond is still capable of flaws, and shadows still lie in its depths, yet still it shines with even the smallest of light sources." 

"To Humans I gave Alexandrite. The changing jewel, its colors shifting randomly, all and none at once, every emotion equal, beautiful in it's abundance, and individuality." 

"Demons received a stone less forgiving than the others. Hearts of Onyx beat within their breasts. They absorbed all light, giving back nothing in return, yet with a richness of color lacking in the gems of the other two races, and what is black but the accumulation of all colors melding into darkness?" 

"Over the years, and dragons proved themselves capible of acts on par with my dark ones. Hatred and envy driving them to wipe out an entire race of their own kind, while Mazoku showed undying loyalty to their lords and creators, learned lust and passion, friendship and comraderie, all akin to the love I gave the Dragons. Yet never did the Dragons learn true evil, and never did a Mazoku cross the lines of pleasure and loyalty to create pure love, and I was pleased with the doings of my children." 

"Laws I set at the beginning of Time to keep the races separate from teaching each other the things which their hearts lacked, accomplished what they were intended to. I have sat and watched, from my Golden Sea, as time and time again one or another would approach the line of emotion between the two, only to step back at the last moment or be otherwise deterred from his transgression. My Demon Dragon King, my Gaav was the last to do so, with his compassion learned from his human form. He was not strong enough to cross the boundry and he paid the price for it." 

"Now Xelloss, you would try your hand? Of my oldest race of children, you are my favorite, Beast Master's servant, and of my youngest race, she is my chosen, but the Laws cannot be broken by just anyone, I would not lose either of you. Renounce your earlier statement of devotion to her, and all shall be as it was. Give up your illusions of love for my fire-haired child, or lose your heart completely." 

The dreaming Xelloss poised on an abyss of indecision, Lina craddled in his arms as he slept, as his dream self held her to him here. He watched as the etheral, battered image of himself raised his eyes to meet those of the Golden Lord directly in an act of utter bravery, or stupidity...perhaps just pleading desperation, and gave her his answer. There was no indecisivness in his dream self's face or tone, just cold absolute certainty. 


	3. Waiting Part 3

  
Waiting: Part Three 

Disclaimer: Yup. You know the drill. I don't own Slayers, though i'd pay a rather large fortune for a Xelloss-sama of my very own! tee hee. ^^ Oh well...maybe when i'm independently wealthy... 

Xelloss sat up abruptly, as cold sweat poured off of his shaking body. His breath came in short, hurried gasps. If he were human he would probably have been hyperventilating. His eyes were thrown open, wide open, and staring at nothing. The sharp lavander shards peircing the twlight directly in front of him, and unblinking. 

The dream...again. This time it had played through almost to the end. He had given Her his answer. What was it? Damn it! Why could he never remember his reply? It was important; it could mean their life or death! It was--it was just a dream. His heart, fluttering faster than a hummingbird's slowly began to slow to a normal pace, and he realized slender arms were around him, and a soothing voice was whispering comfortingly to him, and it was Lina...his Lina...safe. 

Lina had been terrified when he sat up like that, startling her out of a nice dream about a large, ungaurded treasure room filled with magical goodies and tomes all ripe for the permanate borrowing. He had been completely unresponsive for almost three minutes as she begged him to answer her, and craddled his trembling body to hers. What could have a mazoku like Xel scared enough to act like this? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She had pulled him to her, into her lap, and rocked him, smoothing his sweat dampened hair away from his face, until he finally seemed to be snapping out of it. 

"Xel? Xelloss, it's alright...It was just a dream." 

Her words penetrated his mind along with her voice, and he drew a deep steading breath. How had he gotten on her lap? He couldn't remember... 

Her wounded body laying still in his arms as a golden lord loomed above them and creatures a mazoku would shrink from swirled in the darkness. 

He tensed again and tried to force the image away, burring his face in her soft shoulder. Unlike other dreams, this one didn't fade. It was the same each time he had it, and it never completely left him afterwards. A bit more ingrained itself on his memory nightly to torment him during the day. It had never been this bad before though. He had always been able to handle it. 

He felt himself slipping back into that horrible vision, until gentle words drifted to his ears, and he became aware of tender, but worried caresses. 

"Xel!? Please Xel, it's alright, I'm here, I'm safe! See?" 

He must have called out her name without realizing it. Slowly he raised his face from her skin, absently noting how good she smelled...like ash and cinnamon, "Lina-chan?" 

Lina was very visibly relieved. A huge breath she hadn't realized she was holding escaped her lungs in a 'whoosh' of air. "That's right, who else would be holding you, naked, when you woke up?" she attempted a bit of humor, then eeped as his arms abruptly encircled her in a tightly possesive embrace. 

"Xelloss-Xel. Kiobito. Lina--need--breath!" 

His arms loosened reluctantly, just a bit. "Gomen, I--" he started, then realized she what she had called him. Kiobito. Beloved. 

"Xelloss?" she questioned, not sure he was listening. 

"Huh?" he forced himself into the present. 

"I said, what happend? You scared me shitless!" she playfully smacked his arm, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't like the pensive look on his face, or his palour. 

"A dream Lina-chan..." he whispered. "Just as you said. Nothing but a dream." Abruptly he turned his eyes, like tiny purple flames, on her, forcing her ruby orbs to hold his stare. "Promise me you'll be careful Lina-chan. I--" 

She frowned as he seemed to change what he was about to say. 

"--I don't want to lose you." he finished. 

"We should get back." she stood abruptly, and began gathering her clothes, until he caught her arm and whirled her around to face him again. 

"I love you." There. He had said it to her. While she was awake enough to hear it. 

It felt surprisingly GOOD. 

Her smile felt just as good, as she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard, her lips pressed demandingly against his. 

"I love you too, Fruitcake." she whispered huskily into his ear when the kiss finally broke. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?" 

He couldn't promise her that, but the worry in her eyes was so geniune, and he wanted nothing more just then, than to sooth it away. "Alright, Lina-chan. I'll try." 

She smiled brillantly once more and hugged him tightly, before handing him his clothes, and slipping into hers.   


===============

  
Zelgadis rushed forwards so quickly that even Xelloss didn't see him comming. One moment he and Lina stepped into the camp, and the next thing he knew, he was pressed rather pleasantly up against the rough bark of a tree by the chimera's hands on his neck. 

"Zel!" Lina shouted and kicked him in the shin, which hurt her foot more than him. "Let Xelloss go!" 

Said chimera growled and tightened his hold on the mazoku, who was still smiling. 

"Deim Wing!" 

"Aww...Lina-chan! It was just getting fun!" Xelloss pouted as Zelgadis was sent into a tree of his own on the other side of the small clearing. 

"Zelgadis-san!" Amelia rushed to his side, as he shakily stood up, holding his head. 

"Where. Have. You. Been." his whisper held an odd edge that made Amelia back up a step away from him, as he faced the two, obviously lovers, across the firepit. 

Xelloss sensed his anger, worry, and something else...hurt? jealousy?...and wondered why he hadn't picked up on it before. The chimera was also in love with his Lina-chan. His hand snaked out possesively, and caught hers, and his suspiscions were confirmed with the tightening of Zel's jaw, and the flare of dark emotion in his eyes. 

"Zel--" Lina's voice broke the uneasy silence. "Xelloss and I--er..." she didn't quite know how to say it. 

Xelloss saved her the trouble. "Lina-chan and I are lovers." he said cheerfully, feasting on the deliscious hatred Zelgadis sent his way. 

"Lina-san!" Amelia gasped, "he's--" 

"I know what he is Amelia!" Lina snapped. She had expected a little understanding from the princess. 

The younger girl's eyes sought out those of her best friend and mentor's with an unspoken question, and Lina nodded in answer. Amelia placed a restraining hand on Zelgadis's arm. 

"Don't Zelgadis-san...It's alright." without further word she walked to the chared circle in the ground where they had held their fire the night before, and began stirring the coals to life. 

Lina cast an apprehensive glance across the glade at her best friend who was staring angrily at nothing. His stance was still ridged and his fists were clentched in anger, but he didn't look quite so crazed anymore. She would have to talk to him later, she realized. Why was he so upset? 

Wondering that, she made her way to Amelia's side, and began helping her prepare the fire and cooking utensils for a late dinner. 

Xelloss started to follow, when a cold stab of pure dread hit him full force. 

~Xelloss, return home. I have a task for you.~ 

A horrible feeling of resignation settled in the pit of his stomach. "I've got to go minna-san!" he chirped, not letting his feelings show through his mask. He winked at Lina, then disappeared. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, be with her one more time...but he couldn't keep up the act that long, in the end, it would be better this way. 

Zelgadis watched him disappear and sighed, finally relaxing a little. 

"Mazoku...I don't know what you've done to her to make her trust you like that...but I'm not leaving until she sees the truth of what you really are..." his eyes narrowed on the place the purple haired priest had stood and he promised himself that much. This time he wouldn't walk away. He would stay and prove to Lina that Xelloss wasn't the right guy for her, then he would find his cure, and show her what real love was. 

It would be Hell watching them together...but Zelgadis was intimately aquainted with Hell. He lived in it each day of his life he woke up in a stone body. He dealt with that. He would deal with this. For once in his life, he would do something right.   


===========

  
Xelloss knelt in front of his mistress's day lounge and tried to hide his trepidation. 

"Xelloss, my General Priest, some of your previous actions have been brought to my attention, and... I. am. not. pleased." smoke rose lazily from her lit cigerette, and she set down her wine with slow deceptively calm, grace. 

Xelloss bowed his head still further.   


==========

  
A werewolf passing outside the closed doors of the throne room wondered idly who had incured the wrath of the Mistress enough to warrant whatever was making him scream so loudly. He hoped it was something nasty enough that the rest of them would get a turn later. Zelas-sama often let her favorites help 'encourage' those minions who displeased her to do better next time. He passed on down the hall casually licking his fangs, as the screams of the tormented soul reverberated around the vaulted ceilings and penetrated into the depths of Wolf Pack Island.   


==========

To the person that asked if i came up with the gem things in the last chapter, yup, i did. ^^ I'm weird like that. Thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Waiting Part 4

[insert standard boring disclaimer thingy here] Thanks for all the good reviews peeps =) You all deserve a cookie! ^.^ 

* * *

  
Waiting: Part Four 

Lina bit another fingernail off without realizing it and continued to stare out at nothing until she felt another weight settle on the other end of the log she had chosen for a seat. Glancing to her left she noted distantly that the weight was Amelia, and then went back to staring out at nothing. 

"Lina-san?" the princess asked a bit tentatively, only to be ignored. 

"I'm sure he'll be back soon Lina-san…it's only been a week or so…" 

Lina still declined to answer and so her worried friend made her way over to Zelgadis, who oddly enough, was more cheerful than usual. "I'm worried about Lina-san." 

The chimera looked up from a spell book he had picked up a few bandit raids back, "Worried about her?" his eyes narrowed, "Amelia, it was only a matter of time until he walked out on her. You know that. He's a fruity mazoku bastard." 

Amelia sighed, her usually cheerful demeanor subdued for the moment with frustration and anxiety. "It's not like her to mope around like this Zelgadis-san! I know you don't like him, but it's unjust to judge him so quickly…besides, even if he did leave us for good, Lina isn't acting like herself…I think you should talk to her, in the name of Justice, and as her best friend, it is your solom duty to help her out!" 

Zel closed his book and stood up, tucking the tome into his cape. He didn't want to take advantage of her at a time when she was obviously hurting…but Amelia was right for once. She did need comforting. Unfortunately, sympathizing wasn't Zel's strong suit, especially when he had been against the situation from the start. 

"Amelia-" he started, only to be cut off by the princess's glare. 

"No buts! How many times has she tried to cheer you up when we failed to find a cure?" she winced a bit at the dark shadow that passed over his features at the reminder of their constant inability to break his curse, but plunged on, "I know how you feel about her Zelgadis-san, and I've come to realize that I'm okay with that, even though you didn't even notice I had a huge crush on you!" okay…bad way to let him know about that one…oh well, no use for it now! 

"If you don't be nicer to her, and show her she's important to you, you are going to lose her, if you already haven't." she stood facing him with hands on her hips. 

The pain of loss had eased in her since that night she had realized how much her Zelgadis-san cared about Lina-san. Some things just weren't meant to be. It would have been unjust of her to stand in their way…besides…maybe when he realized how much Xelloss-san meant to Lina-san, he'd realize how much she cared! Amelia felt very self-sacrificing and Just about this, and glared at the chimera with all the conviction of Right behind her, even as she hid away her own hurt. She hated seeing her two best friends hurting like this, and if she could do something about it, even at her own expense, she would! 

Zelgadis put a hand on Amelia's shoulder and nodded. He hadn't realized just how deeply her 'crush' went until then when the pain had flashed momentarily through her eyes. "Okay…and thanks Amelia." He didn't know what else to say to her, but he found in himself a new respect for the young girl that hadn't been there before. 

Quietly, he took up the princess's former spot on the log beside Lina and admired the way her scarlet tresses fell around her shoulders with the sunlight glinting chaotically off each wave of silken hair. For a moment he longed to reach out and touch it, but his own self revulsion and the memory of the Trickster Priest's arm around her stopped him cold in his tracks. 

"Lina? Are you okay?" 

No answer, but then, he hadn't really expected one. 

"You had to know this was coming Lina, he can't help what he is…but you'll always have us." Slowly, as if afraid she'd bolt, he eased an arm around her petite shoulders. His eyes widened with the realization that they were trembling, probably with surpressed tears, and his heart ached for her. 

She stiffened, and blinked when she felt his arm settle around her. "Zel…what are you-" 

"Yes Zelgadis-san, what are you doing?" a forcedly cheerful voice interrupted her. 

"Xelloss!!" She flew at him like a scarlet eagle diving at her prey, and her lips glued themselves to his even as she released a fireball into his gut. 

"How DARE you make me worry like that!! Stupid, smiley, mazoku, where the hell have you BEEN??" 

Xel grinned up at her from a prone, and rather ash covered position on the ground and chuckled. "I missed you too Lina-kiobito." He chirped, snapping his fingers and removing the ash. "Mazoku business, I came back as soon as I could." 

She gave him the Look™. He noted that Zelgadis was giving him the Look™ as well. Let him glare, let's see how the chimera likes this. 

"You know Lina-chan…you are beautiful when you glare like that." He floated up to face level with her and smirked, before sweeping him up in his arms for a very deep and tender kiss that left her breathless. 

"Come on, while I was away I heard about a kingdom of magic with the most extensive magical library in any of L-sama's worlds and I think I know how to get us there!" he almost choked on the words, knowing what lie in store for his beloved and her friends within Tertus's walls, but his master had been very insistent, and he was a mazoku before all else. He had no choice. 

As he led Lina-chan back towards the temple, he trembled within, but managed to cheerfully carry on the conversation with the excited sorceress about their destination. He had never felt so…/dirty/ in his life, and he had never hated himself more, but memories of his mistress's displeasure rose in his mind, and he managed to hide his discomfort. 

But not from everyone. Zelgadis saw, and his fists clenched in rage. ~I'm watching you Mazoku. You are up to something, and I won't let you hurt her.~ 

"Come on Zel! You'll want to hear this! That library is /sure/ to have something in it about your cure!" 

"Is it done Beast Master?" 

"Of course. I always keep my bargins. My servant will lead Miss Inverse directly into your hands, and you can do whatever you want with her." 

"She must be unharmed. If she is harmed badly before I get her, her chaos energy will be useless to me." 

"Oh don't worry, Xelloss won't hurt her." ~I don't think he /could/~ she sighed to herself. Yes, this was the best thing. She'd get her servant's attention back where it belonged, and get rid of the one depleting the ranks of higher-level mazoku, all in one stroke. Of course, he'd probably be broken after watching what this guy had in store for his lover, but it was his own fault for allowing himself to feel. He was already broken if he was feeling those things. She sighed. She'd need quite a bit of magic to fix him once this was all over, but perhaps she'd leave him with memories of his ruby-eyed beauty as a reminder of why mazoku weren't supposed to get attached to things. Maybe it would serve to keep him in line next time. 

It really was a shame he'd have to be remade, he hadn't shown any signs of disloyalty before this, she had never had, or heard of a better servant. Ah well, happens to the best of em. He'd be good as new shortly. Well, without the personality for a while, but that would come back eventually. She felt a small pang of regret herself, before she realized it and quickly squashed the errant emotion. He was like a son to her. Deep in her subconscious where her thinking mind never traveled, she admitted to herself she loved him like a child. This was for his own good wasn't it? Of course it was. 

She needed a ciggy. 

"I'll be expecting them shortly Greater Beast." 

"I have strictest confidence in my servant's abilities," and she did too, even though he would hate himself for it, and his horror at himself was already eating away at his astral form, he would obey her. He would lead his 'Lina-chan' to the slaughter like a blind sheep. For some reason, that didn't make her feel as good as it should have. 

"Enjoy your purchases." She cut off the link and summoned one of her lesser minions to get her some more wine.   


===============

  
The customer smirked from the opulence of the palace of Tertus and leaned back in his chair, "Oh I will Zelas, trust me, I will." 

A magical miniature of Lina floated life-like on his desk and he studied it intently. "So beautiful, so powerful…and soon my perfect one, you will be so MINE." 

"Things go as planned I take it?" 

"Perfectly Lasha, absolutely perfectly." 

"Don't forget, the General Priest is mine." 

"Oh I haven't forgotten M'lady Mazoku, I always pay my debts, you shall get what is yours." 

"Good." The soft sound of the door 'snicking' closed behind her was the only sound in the room besides the soft purring of the rotating image of a red headed sorceress. 


	5. Waiting Part 5

Waiting, Continued Hey peeps! I finally got a review on that last chapter, so here's another one. ^.^ Enjoy and let me know what you think if you want more of it. ~.^ Standard disclaimer applies. ^.^ If i owned Slayers, i probably wouldn't be drudging my way though art school with no money...heh. 

Waiting: Part 5

"XeLlLlLl!! My FeEt HuRt!" Lina whined, "Are we almost to the inn yet?" Her friends trudged behind her in similar straights though Zelgadis would never admit it. 

He idly wondered if this was how they all felt when he pushed them so hard on a quest for his cure. 

"Nearly there Lina-chan! The town is just over this hill! It really is a great inn, with baths, beds and very decent human food!" ...and the innkeeper is a spy of the being I'm to lead you to...Oh L-sama, I can't do this! 

He paused on the road, "Lina-chan wa--" 

"There it is!" Amelia squealed, pointing with her finger of Justice. "Xelloss-san has lead us to the town! Now all this Unjust walking shall cease, or I Amelia, defender of Right shall smash it with the fist of Justice!" 

"Ameila...it's a verb. You can't smash a verb." Zelgadis noted dryly, though his eyes lingered longingly on the inn, which for once was on the EDGE of town, thank L-sama, and therefore surrounded by a minimum of people. He pulled his hood and facemask up and straightened them with the ease of long practice. 

"Justice can smash anything!" Ameila replied. 

"What were you saying Xel?" Lina moved up to take the mazoku's hand and smiled at him as she began tugging her lover towards the yummy smells of cooking wafting up towards them from the town. 

Her hand was so warm in his. The mere contact with her skin sent tiny tingles up and down his arm, but again, the opportunity to tell her had passed. His eyes met hers with a desperate sort of nonchalance. His being betraying nothing of his depression and internal struggle, but his eyes begging her for forgiveness and speaking volumes about his love for her. 

"It was nothing Lina-chan, let's go get those baths," he winked at her with a suggestive grin and was delighted at her blush. The red in her cheeks set off her eyes nicely and she always looked so vulnerable when she looked down and away demurely, like that... 

Before the warring sides of his mind could decide on whether to crush her or kiss her, he teleported the two of them directly to the inn. Her friends could catch up with them whenever they arrived. 

"HEY! No fair teleporting! That's completely unjust!" Amelia and Zel both broke into a run towards the waiting shelter of the town.   


==============

  
Lina sighed in bliss and sank into the large pool in the women's bath beside her friend. This was exactly what she needed! A nice warm meal settled well in her stomach and now a hot bath to wash away the dust of the road. Pure bliss! The only thing that could top this off, would be settling into a nice feather bed snuggled with Xel to sleep the night away. She'd get that later. Her smile grew. 

"Isn't this wonderful, Lina-san!" Ameila chirped, ruining the peaceful mood with her exuberance, as she surfaced, hair-dripping wet, to sit once more beside the sorceress. 

"Yeah it's great!" Lina flashed her a victory sign. "We've been on the road too long! This inn is just the thing!" She began undoing the towel holding her hair above the water and let the molten fire cascade down her back like a waterfall of the sun's rays as it set. 

"Hey, Lina-san! I'll wash your hair if you wash mine, it will get done faster that way!" 

"Okay Ame, good idea, but you do mine first!" 

Xel watched from his pocket and smirked a bit at the mental image of Lina's red locks spilling like rivulets of blood over his chest after their lovemaking. Her hair had always entranced him, and he wished, not for the first time, that it was he down in those baths with her. 

Ah well, at least he didn't have to worry about the Princess trying to steal his chaotic beauty away from him...Zelgadis was immensely amusing, and a truly delightful meal, but the General Priest didn't like the looks the chimera gave his Lina-chan. 

~She is mine, Zelgadis. Mine, heart, body, and soul.~ 

Even though you are leading her to most likely her death? Showing her nothing but a lover's caress, even as you conspire with her enemies? You'll die with her, you know that don't you? ...You gave her your heart and when she dies, she'll take it with her. 

Xelloss felt the sharp prickling of tears in his mazoku eyes and he quickly brought his hands to his face to scrub them away. For a moment though, the shadows of the astral plain cast themselves over his fingers and he swore they were covered in blood. A strangled cry made it's way up his throat, only to die unspoken, as he realized they were unstained. 

A mad vision swept him away and he saw himself, cradling Lina's broken form as her life's very essence dripped from his hands. Once more the Golden form of L-sama hung over him and he shuddered. 

Sounds of giggling from the still open window to the girl's bathing house broke through his horror-fogged mind and snapped him awake. 

Get it together Xelloss, you are the General Priest of the Greater Beast Zelas Metallium. There is no room for weakness or madness in your line of work. Tomorrow we will reach the place were it is possible to breach the astral gate into Tertus. 

Lina and Ameila continued to giggle as they splashed each other in the pool.   


============

  
Lina cuddled atop the chest of her lover and sighed in contentment. It was simply /lovely/ to be able to share a room with him for once without the dissembling of trying to hide their relationship. 

His breathing was deep and even and his heartbeat soothing beneath her ear. This was perfect. Right at that moment, she thought she had reached perfect happiness. Nothing could possibly be better than this, right now. No treasure, no magic spell, no bandit hunting had ever given her the sense of security and /rightness/ that lying there in his arms as he slept beneath her did. Nothing could be wrong in the world or her future when she felt so perfect as she did this night. Nothing at all. 

Her eyes sought out the stars through the open window and she smiled angelically though there was no one to see it. "Thank you L-sama, for giving us this." she whispered aloud into the darkness. Still smiling she drifted off to sleep, thinking that after tonight, if she died, she would go knowing she had known real happiness in her life. 

Silent tears tracked down Xel's cheeks as he sensed Lina's thoughts and feelings. Was L-sama trying to torture him with the perfect knowledge of just how much he was ruining, and yet letting him know that he had no choice? Was this his punishment for knowingly breaking her Law of the Races? 

It seemed that way to one normally cheerful Trickster Priest.   


===========

  
"Are preparations in order My Lady Mazoku?" 

A derisive snort met his question, "Of course, I do not make mistakes." 

"All must be ready. The Trickster may prove a problem rather than an ally. See how he holds her?" 

A note of possessive jealously swam deeply below the surface of his voice, but his companion and compatriot picked up on it. She was mazoku after all, and she understood him rather well on this one. Her fist clenched in anger and suppressed emotion as she peered through the viewing glass at the two entwined lovers, now both sleeping beneath the silver rays of moonlight. When the time finally came, Xelloss would be hers to do with as she would, and he would pay dearly for what he had done to her. She could care less for the Inverse girl her fellow conspirator was after so vehemently. "I see." 

"Zelas believes he will betray her, but I am not so sure. If he escapes us with the girl so be it on your head." 

Lasha shuddered in anticipated dread. He may not be mazoku, but one did not cross him, not even one such as her. "I understand." She turned quickly to leave. There were some things she suddenly wanted to double check. 

"Good Lasha...I hope that you do." his voice echoed in the otherwise empty room. The mazoku didn't hear him of course, she had already left. His frown turned into a smirk and a low chuckle escaped his lips as he threw the looking glass to smash into millions of tinkling, shattering pieces against the wall. 

Nothing would get in the way of his plans. He could feel it, and when one such as he felt something, he was justified in counting on it. HIS kind was rarely wrong. 


	6. Waiting Part 6

Standard disclaimer applies...if i owned these characters, especially Xelloss, well, i'd be doing something more interesting than writing fanfiction. ~.^ tee hee. 

"What have you to report?" 

"The Inverse girl and her friends, including the mazoku lord, left the inn mere hours ago Master." The chubby man replied nervously from the receiving end of a communications mirror. His upper lip was dotted with sweat, and the aristocratic man holding the reflective glass, was sure that were he actually in the room with the pig, the smell would be unbearable. Ah well, such was why he had invented this particular thing. It made traveling, and the inconvenience of the peasantry unnecessary to deal with in person. 

"That is well. You will receive the agreed upon amount of payment within the day. Do not attempt to contact me again, unless ordered to by one of my minions, or the persons you were to observe return." He cut the spell off without waiting for the customary sniveling and groveling that usually ended such reports from men of this type, and turned to the silent butler in pristine clothing standing unobtrusively exactly three steps behind and to the left of him. This was the sort of servant he enjoyed, alas that they couldn't all be like Marcus. 

A raised eyebrow from the seated lord indicated for the elderly man to begin his report. Smoothing a non-existent wrinkle from the knife-edge pleats of his uniform, he cleared his throat and began, "Master, the rooms you requested prepared have been completed and await only the arrival of their occupants. The assassin was sent out earlier this morning with the money for your guest and his instructions were flawless. He should be delivering the money, and then the knife to the back of the inn keeper within the day." 

"Perfect. The man had outlived his usefulness. Anything else I should know of?" 

"As you know Milord, our world is at its closest to theirs and will remain here for several more days. Precautions have been made so that no unwanted mages stumble through the veil. I did this without your orders, and you may kill me for my impetuousness if you like." 

A cruel smile twisted the lord's lips, "that will not be necessary, you had the best interest of myself, and Tertus in mind I am sure." Besides, it would be a shame to lose such a valuably loyal man. Certain liberties could be allowed from one such as he. It made the lord's own job much easier. 

"Thank you Milord." The butler bowed flawlessly at the waist until his back was perfectly parallel to the floor. Quite a feat from an elderly gentleman. Marcus was the best. 

"You are dismissed Marcus." 

"Of course Milord." 

It would be difficult to replace the man when he grew too old to fulfill his duties, perhaps the chimera could be broken and trained to take his place? He seemed to have the necessary logic and intelligence for the position, and once he got his hands on his Lina and bent her to his will, the others would be as nothing. He chuckled, yes, he would look into the chimera's placement in the staff once the rest of his plans had fallen into place. 

"So Xel, tell us about this Tertus place. How come I've never heard of it before, and why hadn't anyone else beaten us to it?" Lina asked with a sleepy yawn. She was reclining on the ground near the mazoku, and staring up at the puffy white clouds floating lazily past. 

Zelgadis finished up his coffee from lunch and carefully wiped out the cup before packing it away. Amelia was similarly positioned as the sorceress, and looked to be half asleep. 

"Well Lina-chan," Xel started, but paused, trying to think of a good way to explain it. The whole history was rather complicated. He settled himself a bit more comfortably against the tree at his back and laid his staff across his legs. "You've heard the story of how L-sama created the universes, ne?" 

"Of course, everyone knows that story, and we've dealt with Darkstar!" 

"Well, everyone but Gourry-san Lina-san, he's probably forgotten by now." 

"He doesn't count." 

Xel cleared his throat to regain the attention of the group, "Well, when L-sama first created life in her worlds, they were very inquisitive and well…bored." 

"BORED?! They were the first people alive and they were bored?! They hadn't done anything yet!" 

"Er, well I don't know Lina-chan…" Xel hadn't really thought about that particular point before, but he chose to ponder it later, "can I go on now?" 

"I guess, but I mean jeeze! They musta been really uncreative or something!" 

Xel blinked, "Yes, well…after a few generations of wondering around boredly, some of these people stumbled across a place where the walls between the worlds hadn't quite solidified yet, and a whole group of them decided to see what lie on the other side." 

"Wait a minute, were these beings mazoku, ryuzoku, or humans?" Zel asked, joining into the conversation for the first time. Lina noted that he had been rather quiet lately, and was kind of worried about him. She was glad he was finally taking an interest in the group again. 

"Well that's just it Zel-kun-" 

"DON'T call me Zel-kun fruitcake." 

"Aww, but Zel-KUN!" 

"Xelloss, stop tormenting Zel." 

The Trickster Priest sighed, "But Lina-chan…" She gave him a Look™ and he decided that arguing the point wouldn't be conducive to living a long and productive life, so he answered the chimera's question. 

"No one knows for sure what they were. It was a long time ago. All we know, is that they were the first." 

"Anyway, when they broke through one side of the veil, only to discover that the other wall was formed better than the one they came through. The place they found themselves in seemed to be something like an extension of the Sea of Chaos from which L-sama formed all the worlds. It was filled with golden mist that would hold any form the mind put to it, but only as long as your attention was kept there." 

"Wow! They could have dreamt up all sorts of treasure, and food and stuff!" 

"Well yes, but what good is that sort of thing if it goes back to being mist as soon as your back is turned?" 

"…" 

"My point exactly; however by the time they figured that out the wall they had come through had become to 'real' for them to pass back to their own world and they were trapped. They realized that there must be a way to make things stay permanently real even there between the realms, or how would the wall have solidified behind them? It took generations, but eventually they found the trick, and pushed back the mist from a small island type area of the void. They named their new land "Tertus' which means, "highest achievement' in their own language." 

"So you are saying that they managed, through necessity, to strengthen their wills to the point where they could change the nature, or keep the nature of things permanently as they wanted them?" Zel asked, his mind whirling with the possibilities for a cure that sort of discipline offered. 

"Yes, well at least their ancestor's had achieved it. The resulting generations didn't have to have that kind of talent as the 'real' space was already there for them to do with whatever they wanted. The inhabitants of the realm can still do some pretty amazing things though, including simpler manifestations, but nothing to the scale of creating a country out of the void between the worlds." 

"Wait a minute…how do you know all this stuff about them if they've been trapped between the realms since the beginning of time?" Zelgadis's eyes narrowed suspiciously at his rival. 

"Ah, well they weren't about to stay trapped with the kind of power they have, now were they?" Xel put on his trademark grin. "You see, Tertus drifts about between the realms like a floating island on the Sea of Chaos. Every now and then, it bumps into a 'wall' of one of the worlds, so to speak, and then anyone with the power and knowledge can waltz right in or out." 

"How kewl is that?!" Lina genki-ed, manifested treasures running through her mind on SD legs. "If we could get in and learn how they do it, I'd be the most powerful sorceress in all the worlds! We'd never get tossed out of a restaurant again!" she yelled happily. 

"And think of the Justice we could dispense!!" Amelia shouted as she stood to give her trademarked pose. 

"I'd finally have a cure…" Zelgadis whispered to softly for any but Xelloss to hear. "and maybe then I could show Lina how much more I love her than the mazoku…" 

Xel's clenched fingers made bloody half-moon marks in his palm, though his mask never slipped. At least one good thing would come of this nightmarish journey. He wouldn't have to deal with the chimera again… 

He felt his heart break at the sight of Lina's happiness about this venture. He had gotten her /happy/ about this trip. /Happy/ about being led to some proverbial altar like a sacred virgin. 

He needed to go kill something, hearing the dieing screams of some defenseless creature echoing through his mind for hours before stopping would surely make him feel better. 

Hours later, he didn't feel any better, he felt sick to his stomach. 

He curled up on the deep indigo satin of his sheets on Wolf Pack Island and wept. It was becoming a far to familiar experience to the mazoku, who had never tasted tears before this whole experience. 

Of course, he had never tasted love before either. 

Was it worth it?…was this horrible rending pain worth the explosive warmth and europium of just seeing his Lina-chan smile and knowing her lips curved just so, only for him? 

He didn't know. 

It didn't matter. 

He had orders, and a mazoku had no choice when it came to orders. 

He realized it than, something that he didn't think any other mazoku had ever really understood before, though all of them had certainly experienced it. 

All mazoku loved. They all loved their masters. They were created with that undying emotion beating frantically at their breasts and none of them had ever even thought about it. Why was that? Was it something in their nature's that told them not to question the authority, and where the loyalty they felt to strongly came from? 

Or was it merely because none of them had ever had anything else to compare it to as he had? He knew he loved his Lina-chan, and with that knowledge, he had been able to put a name to the similar feeling he had for Zelas-sama. It wasn't exactly the same of course, not the hot burning emotion that so deliciously seared at his black heart. This was a slow burning all encompassing sensation that lurked always in the back of his being, unobtrusive, but always there. 

Could this epiphany be correct? 

Could it be simple love and not some cryptic magical formula that made mazoku undyingly devoted? 

Is that why Valgarv had been so totally bent on revenge for his Master? Val had been mortal. He had known love before he joined their ranks. Had he realized what it was that bound him, and therefore fought so courageously when he lost it? 

He had known? 

Funny, how it all made sense just when the knowledge could do you no particular good. Funny how well you could sympathize with your enemies once you understood what motivated them. Funny how something so simple could rip apart your world. 

He loved Lina-chan. 

He loved Zelas-sama. 

…Did that mean he ultimately had a choice?… 

To Be Continued...  Welp, it took a while, but here's another part... read and review onegai? ^^ 


End file.
